


Mine Yours

by Viridian_Turtle



Category: Phandom
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Falling In Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Red String of Fate, Sad Dan Howell, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian_Turtle/pseuds/Viridian_Turtle
Summary: Dan Howell is just an average person except for the fact that he can see the red string of fate. One day he gets tired of waiting to meet his soulmate naturally. So he takes on a rare trip out of his shut in life to search for his one and only soulmate. On his journey he stumbles upon the sweet selfless things his soulmate has done along the way, as he races to catch up with this sweet soul he's now wondering how it's possible to slowly fall in love with a person he's never met.





	Mine Yours

If you give out the chance to be able to see the red string of fate you'd think people would be tripping over themselves for this ability, but it isn't as simple as it seems. Sure you may be able to see the bright red string wrapped snuggly against you finger leading out the door, but as soon as you leave the comforts of your home there are hundreds of other strings scattered along the streets. It isn't very surprising since there are billions of people in the world other than yourself.

In all the stories and legends it is only natural for you to wait for your soulmate to meet upon random and slowly fall in love with each other. As the years went by I learned to develop my ability and grew to understand it better. Like how the string can only guide you to your soulmate and after that it is up to you on what will happen next. I myself have witnessed some rather adorable meetings, but it only reminds me of how even with this step up I have with my ability I still have yet to meet my soulmate. 

Even though I'm aware of this I still do nothing to change it. Every time I step outside of the house I'm overwhelmed by the sheer amount of strings strung along the street looking like a cat ran rampant with a giant ball of yarn. It looks as if you wouldn't be able to take a step past the welcome mat, but you can't touch the strings of fate. They are invisible to everyone else that they might as well not exist. I take a stride forward and fade through a couple strings and even more as I walk along the pavement. I don't have time to deal with all that miscellaneous shit scattered just about everywhere. After seeing it just about every day it becomes a bit redundant, although it is a beautiful sight to see during the winter. The oddly satisfying contrast of the red against the white of the snow, making it look as if it just another Christmas decoration amongst other Christmas decor. 

I push all these thoughts to the back of my head not wanting it to lead to some sort of existential crisis and make my way to a nice coffee shop I like to meet up with a friend.

\-----------------------

Being single isn't terrible. 

I wake up with this thought across my mind and I groan. Convincing yourself that being single is fine is the first sign to realizing that your lonely. 

I was always the type to keep to myself and I really like having time to myself and being a alone, but there is such a thing as too much alone time unfortunately.

Research shows that humans are social creatures and we wouldn't be able to live with out each other as a community. It's funny how I suffer from social anxiety. I sigh at how laughable my life is and how ironically the world works.

Now I'm laid across the sofa left to deal with the fact that I'm lonely. My thoughts drift to some hazy fantasy of my soulmate that is out there. Out that door. Maybe across the street? 

Doubtful, but they are out there doing god know what. I would just have to get out the door. What was so difficult?? I've gone out that door countless times for countless other reasons.

You are supposed to wait. Let it happen naturally. Be patient Dan.

I sit up, shaking my leg and becoming more restless by the second.

"Okay. Right. Fuck it."

Other people have to wait to meet their soulmates, some people never even get to meet their soulmate their whole life, but I have the ability to see the damn string! What is the point of this stupid ability if I can't just get up and find them myself??

I grab a jacket and quickly slip on my shoes and go out the door before I can change my mind.

I take a couple steps out and I go straight towards the direction the string leads, and hope to god that it won't lead me down any shady alleyways.

No matter how fast I ran out the door, you can never truly escape your mind. Each step I take, takes me a even a little bit closer to the one person I will love forever, and if that doesn't make me wanna shit my pants I don't know what else will. I put my hands into my pockets and try to keep my mind off how nervous I am.

After about 5 minutes into my spontaneous walk I calm down and take a turn around a corner. I'm still wandering streets that are familiar to me. So far not much has happened, but I spoke to soon as I walked up to a street light. My string was wrapped around this street light about a dozen times, and the only conclusion I can think of is that my soulmate decided to stop and swing around this pole. I chuckle to my self at the adorable thought and keep following the bright red string.

The next thing I notice on my little adventure and quite abruptly was that the string suddenly was straight up over a tree branch. Which confused the hell out of me, because, how the fuck did my soulmate just jump over a damn tree?? 

I looked around and noticed a young boy sat against the tree with what seemed to be his pet cat. After a bit of hesitation I kneeled down to little kids level to ask.

"Hello there. I was wondering if I could ask you some thing?" I smiled at him as sweetly as I could.

"My mum said never to talk to strangers." The little boy answered sticking his tongue at me and hugging his cat closer.

"Oh come on. Can't I at least say hello to this fluffy fellow?"  I said pointing at the pot bellied cat sitting in the little boys lap.

The little boy look conflicted and it was actually quite adorable. He seemed really excited to talk about his cat but wanted to keep word to his mum, but I could see in his eyes that I was breaking through his defenses.

"His name is Minton!" He said enthusiastically, a big grin on his face.

"Really?" I asked with a small smile, slightly amuse by this cute little kid.

"Yeah, but he is so much trouble," he pouted "He got stuck in this tree a bit earlier." Pointing up at the tree above him.

"Oh?" My curiosity piqued.

"Yeah, but don't worry this tall man saved him! He was so cool, I wanna be just like him. He was so amazing!! He did tell me a bad joke though.... But I still like him!" The kid rambled on about his mystery hero and how amazing he was.

I found myself smiling a bit more at this.

"Hey, can you tell me how he looked like?" I asked my heart racing excited at the evidence of my soulmate being here just a bit earlier.

"Yeah, sure! He was super tall and black hair and pretty blue eyes. His shirt had cute little dogs on them. He said they were corgis, but I still think cats are better, but he said he's allergic to cats so I guess thats ok......."

The kid seemed to go on and on, rambling endlessly about my soulmate it was sort of embarrassing. It warmed my heart even more when I found out that he helped the cat get down even though he was allergic, but I couldn't stay with this adorable kid any longer or I'll lose my lead on my soul mate. I said goodbye to the cute little boy and went on my way, but this time a little faster.

The next little weird thing I notice wasn't as dramatic as the first one. My string went across a small old lady's shoes. She was carrying a small basket and she seemed to be selling some flowers. She looked very frail and looked like she could use a couple meals. I went up to her planning to buy some flowers off her.

"Hello." She said addressing me as I got closer smiling warmly absolutely melting my heart.

"Hello," I returned her smile "I was wondering if I buy a couple flowers?" I said while pulling out a couple pounds.

"Why yes of course, though I don't have many left, a nice young man just bought most of them you see." 

"That's totally fine." I reassured her, smiling a bit wider knowing in my heart that it was my soulmate.

After she wrapped the remaining flowers for me I was off again on my journey. It made me incredibly happy to know how nice and sweet my soulmate seemed to be. I couldn't wait to meet him.

Now more than ever, I was in a hurry to meet my soulmate. My heart was beating excitedly and I was wondering how it was possible to love someone so much already with out having met them.

I looked forward keeping my eye out for a tall man with black hair and blue eyes and a corgi shirt that little boy described to me, however vague it might have been. 

Then I noticed a young man hunched over picking up some remains of some papers that my string seemed to be scattered over it.

"Hey do you need a hand?" I asked wanting to help.

"No, no its alright someone just help me just a moment ago, but thanks for asking." He said pointing over to man about to turn round a corner.

"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"For wha......"

I didn't get to here what else the man had to say as a dashed passed him to reach the man that was about to disappear round a corner.

He had the corgi shirt that kid said he would and a small bouquet of flowers he got from the frail old lady.  My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Maybe from him, maybe from running, or maybe both? All I knew was I had to reach him. The closer I got the more things I realized. He did look tall and his hair was black, but I had yet to see his face. 

Then my hand reached out and I was touching his shoulder.

Oh shit I didn't think this through.

He turned around and faced me.

Now what.........

I stood there absolutely breathless. From his gorgeousness or the running, again, I don't know. I should really get out more.

"Hello?" He sounded pleasantly surprised.

Oh God his voice.

"Yes...erm hello?" I said brilliantly.

He laughed and it stole my heart.

"Do I know you?" He smiled and I started to flush around my neck.

"No.... But I'd like you to?" I said wanting to smack myself.

Very smooth Dan

Again he laughed and stuck out his tongue a little and could I get this recorded please??

"How about we start over?" He said smoothing over the situation.

"Yes I'd like that." I answered still feeling slightly embarrassed of how straightforward all this was.

"My name is Phil Lester." 

"Dan Howell." I smiled.

"Oh? You bought some flowers from the old woman down the block too? How nice of you. She was such a nice old lady." He started talking to me warmly, like we'd always been friends.

"Hey why don't we go to this nice coffee shop I know just down the street and we can talk some more? Yeah?"

"Yeah I know the place, it's my favorite."

The little kid was right he had really pretty blue eyes, but they also had some specks of green and yellow making it even more beautiful. We were looking at each other and he kept on talking and I would listen. I didn't think anyone could ramble more than that little boy, but it's something about him I could fall in love with easily. Phil might not know he is my soulmate, but I can't wait for us to slowly fall more in love with each other. 

I hope you will always be mine and I will always be yours.


End file.
